


Lunch Break

by AccidentallyTheWholeFanfic



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Back To Nature
Genre: I hope you're going to clean that counter off, M/M, PWP, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentallyTheWholeFanfic/pseuds/AccidentallyTheWholeFanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During lunch break at the snack shack, Jack and Kai take a moment to indul- to hell with the euphemisms, they bang each other like drum sets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Break

July spread out over Mineral Town and the surrounding countryside like a johnnycake in a griddle: Hot, sizzling, thick and blanketing.

Some residents stayed inside with their fans and air conditioners, sighing contentedly as they pored through novels or flipped through channels. Some soaked up the summer sun's rays atop the rippling grasses of Mother's Hill, or down by the gentle waves lapping at the beach. Some toiled in gardens, fields, or forests, for various reasons. And still more cooled off in the ocean, or up at Mother's Lake.

On one particular day, however, two young men were closing up an empty diner on the beach for their lunch break.

Kai Kalani stood at the front door, locking it, and flipping over the sign in the window:  _Yo, we're open!_ was replaced by  _Beat it, we're closed!_

Jack Ailes, who had come down to help out with the breakfast rush after finishing his farming chores, sprayed down the front counter and began wiping it. "It always that busy in the morning?"

"I wish," Kai sighed, making his way over to one of the stools by the counter. He slumped down on it, plopping his elbows on the stainless steel.

"I just cleaned that!" Jack grumbled, but he flashed Kai a grin nonetheless. "Bet they came to see me."

"What, and lose their appetites?" Kai cracked, leaning even farther over the countertop. His golden-brown eyes flashed as he playfully appraised Jack's body, mostly hidden though it was by a baggy t-shirt and an apron. "I guess you'd do well on the menu, though. I'd order you."

Jack laughed. "What kind of business are you running here again?" His voice was muffled as he slid his apron off, hanging it on a hook near the kitchen door, while Kai eyed his jean-clad backside appreciatively. Jack turned back around, smirked as he caught Kai ogling him, but said nothing of it. "You wanna make lunch now?"

"Guess so," Kai replied vaguely. He looked up at Jack and gave a goofy smile. "Mind if I have you?"

Jack gave him a light shove on the chest, chuckling. "Dork." Then he leaned over the counter towards Kai, their faces inches apart. "But, sure. Why not?"

He stepped to the side, almost as if in preparation, as Kai practically vaulted over the counter, whipping around to face Jack and slipping on the floor mats. He fell onto his butt with a loud  _smack_. "OW! Dammit! Awesome!"

"Calm down, I've been waiting for this all week, too!" Jack laughed, pulling Kai up, and grasping his hands. Kai's fingers squeezed his, and they pulled each other in closer, their slightly-opened lips meeting. Contented sighs and moans simmered quietly in the room as their tongues slipped and slid over each other, sometimes darting swiftly and playfully, sometimes rubbing slowly and insistently.

Kai sucked gently, but firmly, on Jack's lips, one of his hands planted on the counter for support. The other was tangled in Jack's mop of brown hair, ruffling it and giving occasional, soft tugs that made Jack gasp and sigh. Jack, meanwhile, was pressing his body against Kai's for his own support, his hands squeezing and slapping Kai's round, thick ass through his pants.

Kai pulled away, gently prying Jack's arms from around him, and grinned at his boyfriend, his breathing heavy. "We'll get there. Gotta get rid of some things first, though, right?" Moving in lower to nip and suck on the hollow of Jack's throat and the side of his neck, Kai slid his own vest off, and quickly began to unbutton his shirt. Disengaging himself briefly from Jack to slide the shirt off completely, Kai leaned in to resume their deep, hungry kisses. He gasped and arched his back as the farmer's calloused fingers pinched and tugged roughly on his brown nipples.

"God  _damn_ ," he hissed, grabbing onto the countertop again and gripping hard as Jack leaned in to flick his tongue over the hardened flesh, tugging one nipple gently with his teeth, rubbing and pinching the other. Kai placed his hand over the one Jack had on his chest, lacing their fingers together, while Jack used his free hand to cup the growing bulge in Kai's crotch, squeezing it. Kai let out an approving gasp, gripping the countertop with both hands once more as Jack squeezed harder, fondling Kai's balls through his pants and tugging on them gently.

"Probably be easier to get at if my pants were off," Kai suggested lightly, earning another light tug.

"I guess I could swing that," Jack responded, kissing the tan skin just at Kai's waistline. He worked his way up Kai's lithe, slim body, suckling and nipping at the flesh, and pulling Kai into a deep kiss once more, one hand now resting on the small of Kai's back. Jack's other hand caressed Kai's cheek for a moment, before moving upward and undoing his violet bandana, letting it slide onto the counter.

"There we go," Jack breathed, kissing Kai on the cheek and running a hand through his short, spiky black hair. He grinned brightly. "Now I can pull on it when I'm fucking you!"

Kai felt his body grow even hotter at these words, but he smirked and slapped Jack on the ass. "We'll just see who's doing the fucking and hair-pulling this time, kiddo. Not that I'm objecting or anything," he added quickly, though Jack had already crouched down on his knees and was now unzipping Kai's pants. Sitting halfway-on the countertop, Kai looked down, spreading his legs slightly as Jack pulled the pants off over Kai's shoes and socks. The cool metal felt wonderful against his bare, hot skin. "Tada!"

Jack simply stared in both amusement and appreciation at the sight before him. He grasped Kai's cock through the black fabric and began pumping it slowly, running his other hand over Kai's thighs, and around to the back... over equally smooth, bare skin. "I... uhh... I had no idea you even  _owned_  a thong..."

Kai's face went red enough to be seen through his tan. "Just something I wanted to try out... I like how it feels." He groaned and closed his eyes as Jack pulled up on the back of the thong, the thin strip of fabric digging into the crack of Kai's ass. "Mmm... like that."

Jack pulled the front aside, wrapping his hand around the thick, warm, hard dick. A few slow, squeezing strokes were enough to make Kai tremble and unconsciously thrust back against Jack's hand, before he felt the smooth, wet warmth of Jack's mouth starting to take him in. Kai let out a shuddering breath, leaning back and opening his legs just a bit further. He moaned quietly as Jack's tongue swept over the head of his cock.

Jack's hands were rubbing his thighs, tugging and caressing his balls, reaching underneath to run a finger teasingly along the thong strap and pull it even tighter against Kai's hole.

" _Jesus!"_ Kai hissed, tossing his head back. Jack had suddenly taken Kai's entire cock down his throat and pinched the skin just under his balls, eliciting a trembling gasp. "You're gonna make me cum too soon, man!"

Jack slid Kai's dick out of his mouth at these words, and after catching his breath, smirked up at him. "The hell I am. We've just gotten started." He punctuated this statement with a sharp slap on Kai's ass, and was back to deep-throating him once again, his tongue teasing the underside of Kai's shaft. He let out a long, contented hum as he slid Kai in and out of his throat, one hand reaching between his own legs to rub at the bulge pressing against his jeans.

Now feeling Jack suck fervently on his balls, Kai's breathing quickened, and he propped one leg up on the counter to give Jack easier access. He buried his fingers in Jack's hair the moment the younger boy started sucking his cock again, grinding his hips, fucking Jack's mouth slowly while the thong strap rubbed him just enough to make him shiver in ecstasy. His thrusts came faster, his skin starting to sweat and his breathing becoming labored, Jack's hands squeezing his thighs, his ass, his balls-

"Oh,  _god_ ," Kai breathed, his words melting into moans. "Jack..."

Jack hummed in response, and took Kai all the way down his throat again - just enough to send Kai over the edge. He came with a loud cry, panting and whimpering as his cock pulsed, feeling Jack swallow each shot, feeling a finger rub rapidly over his entrance, and Jack's other hand squeezing the base of his cock and pulling it out of his mouth.

Kai's body trembled with the aftermath of his orgasm, and he felt light-headed, his heart hammering in his chest.

Jack looked up at Kai, breathing hard, and licked his lips. Without uttering a word, he licked Kai's shaft slowly, popping it back into his mouth to suck on for a moment, and kissed his way up his boyfriend's now-sweating body. He stopped to nibble and suck at the base of Kai's throat, kissed his way up the neck and jawline, and finally, their lips and tongues were pressed together once more. Kai thought he could faintly taste his cum on Jack's tongue, and suckled on it before pulling away.

"I'm gonna have to learn how to do that," Kai whispered, trying to catch his breath.

"You're pretty good at it already," Jack responded, kissing him on the cheek.

Kai ran a hand through Jack's hair, and caressed the nape of his neck. "Yeah," he said thoughtfully, "I guess I am, ain't I?"

Jack snickered. "And modest, too." Then his eyes widened as Kai suddenly lifted him up by the waist, and spun him around, setting him down on the edge of the countertop. "Whoa! Geez, don't startle me like that!"

Kai chuckled. "Sorry, man." He kissed Jack on the tip of his nose. "I just figured I'd start practicing... I think that'll make it up to you."

Jack shot him a puzzled look. "Practicing wha-ohhhhh..." His question slid into a soft moan as Kai's hand rubbed between his legs. He lost himself in deep, intense kisses while his jeans were unzipped and unbuttoned. A soft hand wrapped around his erection, stroking it with almost torturous slowness.

"No underwear? Really? Man, that must've been uncomfortable."

"I kinda enjoyed it," Jack muttered dreamily. He was vaguely aware of his jeans being pulled off as Kai sank to his knees, licking up the front of his cock a few times and suckling on the head. A gentle scraping of teeth on the highly sensitive skin made Jack cry out, and an even louder cry followed as Kai began to bob his head back and forth on Jack's cock, sucking eagerly, one hand roughly pumping whatever wasn't inside of his mouth. The other was being held by Jack, who was sucking on two of Kai's fingers and squirming with every ghosting of Kai's teeth on his cock, every pass of lips around the head, every moment that Kai popped Jack out of his mouth and jerked him off vigorously.

"You like it?" Kai whispered, running his tongue along the side of Jack's cock, before taking it all back down his throat, and out again. "You wanna cum down my throat like I did yours?"

Between the sensations and Kai's words, Jack's mind was clouded over in a frantically lustful haze. "Fuck me," he breathed urgently. "Fuck me so hard that I'll never forget it..."

Kai laughed softly. "I might... sounds like a good idea... but I'm having fun doing this." He gripped Jack's cock tightly and shook it, before taking it back down his throat again. He felt his own dick grow rock-hard again as Jack whimpered and moaned, begging Kai to... well, nothing. Kai knew exactly what Jack wanted, but he was saying nothing more than variations of "Kai, please... please... Kai."

"Gotta be more specific, man," Kai said with a devilish grin, rising up from his crouch and pulling Jack's shirt off. "Please... do this?" He swooped down and tongued one hard, pink nipple roughly, tugging at it with his teeth and sucking the wonderful sting away with his lips. "Or... please, do this?" He squeezed the other nipple, giving it a sharp twist, eliciting a pleased yell from Jack. Kai pushed him down onto the counter gently, dropping to his knees and opening Jack's legs as wide as they would go, putting the feet up on the counter for support.

"Maybe... you want me to do this?" Kai suggested teasingly, and he spread Jack's cheeks and gave his hole a few quick flicks of his tongue. Jack was panting now, jerking himself off, and Kai's face grew hot at the sight. "Is that it, then? I guess I'll keep at it." He returned to licking with greater fervor, his tongue swiping up and down in rough strokes; darting, playful jabs; circling the edge and nipping his teeth slightly against the skin.

Jack writhed above him, stroking his cock and cupping his balls, his breaths and cries growing louder and higher, as Kai ate him out like it was his last chance to ever do so. He felt fingers stretch his hole open slightly, the tongue circling and stroking whatever inch of skin it could, up and down his taint, and then up to suck on his balls. He then felt Kai slide a finger inside of him, pumping in and out idly, almost casually.

"I dunno about fucking you, Jack," Kai said, nuzzling Jack's thighs. "You kinda drained me there earlier. Might not be able to do it."

Jack didn't respond, as he was too busy enjoying the feeling of being slowly fingered.

"Besides, I thought you wanted to fuck me! Of course... you look pretty close to cumming, yourself," Kai pressed, grinning mischievously. "You don't wanna end it before it begins, do you?" He ran his lips up to the head of Jack's cock and suckled on it a bit. "Bet I could just make you shoot it all down my throat right now." Kai slid a second finger into Jack now, twisting them slightly with each thrust. He curled his middle finger upwards, and a sharp intake of breath told him he'd hit just the right spot.

"You son of a bitch," Jack groaned, although there was no mistaking the affection in his voice. "You do that and I'll kick your ass."

"Gettin' me out of the mood, man. Here, I'll just finish you off right now..."

Between the steadily-increasing thrusts of Kai's fingers, and the intensity of his sucking, stroking, and licking, Jack felt his release rushing closer. He arched his back and clenched his hands into fists, his breathing growing incredibly labored. He was crying out Kai's name, his eyes squeezed shut, his forehead dripping with sweat. It was cresting, like a tsunami - it was just about to crash down-

Kai stopped. He took his mouth off of Jack's cock, although he continued the fingering.

" _God damn it,_ " Jack hissed, his dick throbbing painfully with the need for release. "What the hell are you doing?" He had a feeling he knew damn well what Kai was doing, but he couldn't help but ask.

"Damnedest thing," Kai said conversationally, as though he was simply commenting on the weather, "I'm pretty hard again. I think maybe I could give you that fuck you were begging for."

"I... like that idea," Jack groaned, sighing contentedly as Kai's fingers continued working in and out of him.

"Probably fuck your brains out, though, I dunno. Seeing you all spread out like this is really getting to me," Kai continued. "Who knows what I might do."

The images filling Jack's head made him shudder with anticipation. "Fuck me as hard as you can," he whispered. "Make me scream your name, Kai."

The words hung thick in the lust-hazed air, and Kai withdrew his fingers from Jack, turning him over onto his stomach, spreading his legs out again. He knelt down and began licking Jack out once more, kneading the firm cheeks roughly, the occasional sharp slap cracking through the small diner. Turning around briefly, he rummaged through his discarded pants until he found a small tube, flipping it open and squeezing a slick substance out onto his cock.

Giving himself a few preparatory strokes, Kai placed his hands on Jack's ass, grinding eagerly against it. "You ready?"

Jack managed to gasp out an "Uh-huh," and trailed off with a sharp hiss as Kai pushed his way in.

Although he started off carefully, Kai wasted no time in working his way up to fucking Jack roughly, each thrust pounding into him harder, each slap of flesh louder than the last. Jack gripped the edge of the countertop tightly, his knuckles flour-white, and his stiff cock rubbed maddeningly against the stainless steel. His throat already felt raw with the shouts and cries ripping from it, only erupting with more force as Kai slapped and squeezed his ass, raked his nails down Jack's smooth and sweaty back, and pulled on his damp and messy hair.

Kai shifted slightly, and his thrusts now had Jack screaming his name - each one hammered mercilessly against that one spot inside of him that drove him wild, and he felt like his very bones were buzzing with electricity. Before long, he came on the counter with a breathy, piercing cry, his dick sliding around in the sticky pool as Kai continued to fuck him relentlessly, balls slapping against the counter's edge, thong strap grinding against his own asshole with every thrust-

Kai yelled out for Jack as he came once more, his cock throbbing steadily as it released thick streams and shots of cum deep inside of Jack. Each hard thrust came farther and farther apart, until Kai finally collapsed on top of Jack, trembling and blissfully dazed. He pulled Jack in for a soft kiss, both boys barely having the strength to let their tongues dart against each other, and then placed a few soft pecks on the back of Jack's neck, sucking hard enough on the last one that he knew there would be a mark there later.

"I love you, Kai," Jack mumbled groggily, feeling oddly comfortable sprawled out across the countertop as he currently was.

"I love me too," Kai panted, nipping at Jack's earlobe. "And you. You're pretty neat."

"Good to know." Jack groaned and sighed as Kai pulled out of him and gave him a hard, but playful slap on the ass. Jack looked over his shoulder and smiled wearily. "Again? Already?"

Kai's eyes twinkled, and he shook his head as he retrieved his shirt and vest. "I'd love to, but we gotta clean this counter off and get dressed. We've got just enough time to make something for lunch before the break's over.."

Jack slid down backwards off the counter, pulling his jeans back on over his shoes. "Whatever you say, boss."

**Author's Note:**

> This is easily the longest lemon I've written yet. What can I say? I'm particularly fond of this pairing.


End file.
